Blondes Have More Fun
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Draco wants to prove a point. He tries using evidence. Harry gets revenge! Mwahaha!


**A/N: Yeah, so...I don't know why, but this appeared in my head, and it's not to do with BBC's Merlin which is wuite odd...but hey, now I've mentioned it so Woo!**

"It's true!" Draco insisted and Harry scoffed.

"You really expect me to believe that blondes have more fun?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, look at Luna." Draco motioned to the blonde girl who was staring at the air all around her, smiling dreamily. "She enjoys life a hell of a lot more than you do."

"Yeah, but it can't be just because of the hair colour." Harry insisted.

"We see the world differently." Draco answered, shrugging and Ron couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped, earning a glare from Draco. "Alright then, I'll prove it." And with that, he walked away.

"Good proof." Ron muttered sarcastically. "Come on, mate, we should head back to the tower now, it's getting late." Harry nodded and followed Ron back to the dormitories.

"Blondes have more fun." Ron scoffed. "Yeah, right. I'll see you in the morning, Harry." Ron said later as the settled for the night. Harry laughed.

"Night, Ron."

"Harry! Oi!" Ron shouted as he drew back the curtains of Harry's bed. "Shit!" He exclaimed, falling backwards.

"What is it?" Harry asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Are you two al-Merlin's beard, Harry!" Seamus' jaw dropped as he looked at Harry and Neville looked at him strangely as Harry reached for his glasses.

"What happened to you?" Neville asked.

"What are you lot-"

"Whoa!" Dean laughed as he entered the dorm, a towel around his waist. "So what should I call you? Harry Malfoy or Draco Potter?" He laughed again and Harry had an awful feeling…

Jumping out of his bed, he ran to the mirror and stared in horror at the head of platinum blonde hair on his reflection. "Oh sweet…what the hell?" He shouted, running his fingers through his hair. He turned to the others for help. "Can you fix it?"

They all shrugged and shook their heads, mumbling apologies. "How did this…" He turned to Ron. "You don't think…"

"How would he get in?" Ron asked. Harry was silent for a while and the others continued dressing.

"You think I can be ill today?" Harry asked.

"And let Malfoy win? Hell no!" Harry groaned and flopped back on his bed.

The day passed…strangely and…interestingly to say the least. There were cat calls, wolf whistles, gasps, curses, and just plain shocked silence. And that was only at breakfast. Harry could see the evil, blonde, pale, skinny, evil, bastard smirking at him from the Slytherin table as he walked into the hall.

All through lessons, his teachers and fellow classmates kept giving him odd looks and Hermione couldn't stop touching it! Why had Ron convinced him to get out of bed? _How_ had Ron convinced him to get out of bed?

After potions 5th period, Harry caught up with Draco, tugging on his arm. "How the hell did you get in the Griffindor dorms?" He hissed.

Draco blinked twice, frowning in confusion. "I have no idea what you mean." He told him, feigning innocent. "I assumed you were testing my theory. How's it working out for you?"

"I'm blonde!" Harry shouted. "How do you think it's working out? I have a giant light bulb on my head! How do you walk around with it?"

"So, I'm assuming its fun then?" Draco mocked, smirking and pulling his arm free before walking away.

"Hate him, hate the blonde git." Harry fell against the wall, burying his face in his hands. "Hate, hate, hate, _hate_ the stupid swine." Ron stepped out of the classroom and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's alright mate, just think: he'll die one day."

Harry lay in bed, waiting, thinking. Finally, he jumped up and grabbed his cloak. Ron sat up, "what are you doing?" he asked.

"There's this little thing, Ron, called revenge." Ron grinned at him.

"Go on, get the ferret." Harry returned his smile as he pulled on his cloak.

"Potter!" Malfoy bellowed as he entered the great hall, a hat securely on his head. Harry lifted his head from his breakfast to smirk at Ron.

"Did you hear something?" He asked the red head.

"No, I-"

"How could you do this?" Draco practically wailed in Harry's face. "My hair! My beautiful hair! It's all…all…" He buried his face in his hands.

"Weasley-ed?" Ron asked before biting into a piece of toast. Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Professor McGonagall told him to _quiet down and sit down_ so he slumped onto the Slytherin bench right behind Harry.

"Why?" He moaned, turning to Harry.

"Revenge." Harry answered, laughing evilly.

"You're so Slytherin." He complained, turning back to his table.

"Oi, Malfoy!" The ex-blonde turned round to find the Weasley clan grinning at him.

"You're just like us, now." One of the twins said brightly.

"One of us, one of us." They all chorused, causing Draco to run from the hall screaming, the fiery orange hair visible to all as his hat flew off.

"Do you know what's terrible?" Harry asked Ron through the laughter.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The prick was right."

**A/N: Yeah, it's short, isn't it? But that was all my mind gave me to work with, the damn bitch!**


End file.
